Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The invention relates to the processing of telecommunications signaling in order to establish communications paths, and in particular, to processing Signaling System #7 (SS7) signaling messages to establish communications paths.
A telephone call typically comprises both call signaling and caller information. Call signaling is typically data (i.e. the called number) that is used by the switches to establish call connections. The call connections carry the caller information (i.e. voice). A telecommunications switch contains a processor that can process telecommunications signaling in order to select call connections. These switches also contain a switching matrix that can establish the selected connections. The combination of the signaling processor and the switching matrix in the switch is problematic. Additional cost and complexity are added by the matrix. Signaling processors are needed that are not combined with the switching matrix.
In the United States, the predominant form of telecommunications signaling is Signaling System #7 (SS7). In addition, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) equipment is being developed to transport all types of traffic at high speeds over Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) connections. Signaling processors are needed that can process SS7 signaling and select A TM connections.
The present invention comprises a telecommunications signaling processor that processes Signaling System #7 (SS7) telecommunications signaling messages to select Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) virtual connections and provide control messages indicating the selected ATM virtual connections. The signaling processor comprises: a computer system, data structures, originating process logic, and terminating process logic. The computer system stores data structures and executes stored logic. A call control data structure contains information pertinent to individual calls. A circuit data structure contains information pertinent to telecommunications connections. An exception data structure contains information pertinent to call route exceptions. A caller number data structure contains information pertinent to caller numbers. A called number data structure contains information pertinent to called numbers. A routing data structure contains information pertinent to route selections. Originating process logic is stored in the computer system and processes information from SS7 signaling messages that relates to an originating circuit and accesses the data structures to request a terminating ATM virtual connection. Terminating process logic is stored in the computer system and processes information from SS7 signaling messages and to select the terminating ATM virtual connection in response to the request from the originating process.